Mega Man 2
'Mega Man 2' Weapon names are designated in CAPS, using either the boss name or P (P.Shooter). 'Notable RTAs' Rockman 2 in 27:21 by nou1 (Famicom) Mega Man 2 (Normal) in 27:49 by Seth Glass (NES) Mega Man 2 (Normal, no zips) in 29:28 by Seth Glass (NES) 'Boss Orders' '"Fastest" Order, With All Zips' #Flash Man (3) #Heat Man (1) #Air Man (2) #Crash Man #Quick Man #Metal Man #Bubble Man #Wood Man Wood can be done any time after Quick. This order is best for both Normal and Difficult/Rockman 2. 'Short Explanation' Flash Man's stage cannot be sped up significantly with any weapon. You need Item-3 (from Flash) to zip in Heat, which saves a lot of time. You then want Item-1 (from Heat) to skip the rotating cloud platforms in Air Man's stage, and to quickly go through the rest of the stage. The boss order from there on is self-explanatory. You can do Wood Man at any time after Quick (as you need QUICK to zip and fight him with AIR or HEAT). ITEMs are used very frequently in most stages. This is a boss order using all zips. Other suggested boss orders are below, depending on what tricks you do not want to use in a speedrun or race. When skipping Air Man with Item-1, do Air before Heat; use Item-2 over the lava/disappearing platforms. No Zips Boss Order #Quick Man #Bubble Man #Flash Man #Heat Man #Air Man #Wood Man #Crash Man #Metal Man Advanced Techniques 'Air Man with Item-1' You can skip the autoscrolling, rotating cloud platforms using Item-1 to jump between them. You will need to either take damage from the enemies on the clouds, or jump on the very edge of the platforms. There are several easy setups that are not much slower (at most, 2-3 seconds) than the optimal strategy. Here is the easiest setup: http://www.twitch.tv/yggdrizzle/b/313743080 . This setup takes a good bit of damage, and is pretty much obsolete (new video to come later), but it covers the basic idea. You can continue using Item-1 until the second set of drill-fans. You can jump over the first set of hatched birds, then face left to spawn the second bird from the left rather than the right--this method takes no damage, and spawns no more birds. Switch to P after the fans. 'Ceiling Zip' You can zip over the ceiling of many levels, skipping large portions of stages. Not to be confused with a Wall Zip (tentative name). This is done by: *Entering a ceiling with a Item-1 or Item-3, facing right *Jumping and quickly pressing left one time (to face left) The Item-1/3 must be slightly to the side of the wall--the center of the item must not collide with the ceiling. Item-1 must also be placed high enough to put you above the screen. You must stand far enough right (assuming the edge of the ceiling is to the left) to enter the wall. If you are too far to the left, you will be ejected to the left. If you fail the input, you will not be able to zip, and must reenter the wall. This zip is used in Heat, Bubble, and Quick. Placeholder 2 text Placeholder 3 Basic Techniques Placeholder 1 text Placeholder 2 text Placeholder 3 text Category:Classic Series Category:Classic Series